


Damn it, you stained baby!

by Krax



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam Winchester, Butt Plugs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Dean Winchester, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 10:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20388250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krax/pseuds/Krax
Summary: Dean finds a toy that needs testing on his little brother.





	Damn it, you stained baby!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wafferson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wafferson/gifts).

> Well, i hope you enjoy what i did here and please let me know if i made any mistakes as i m not a native speaker.  
I d appreciate it and any feedback.  
Enjoy:3

Dean and Sam stopped at a shop on their way to Nebraska for a hunt, they were in the middle of the nowhere, so a gas station with a shop was a sight for sore eyes.

Sam started to search for his usual rabbit food, and while Dean took some protein bars he couldn't not look at the section where Busty Asians and Casa Erotica magazines where.

He looked at a few pages when something on the upper shelve took his attention away.

\- Hey, Sammy, look what I found.

He takes the pink butt-plug in his hands, turning it around and analysing it with an amused, yet kinky look.

Sam lifts his head up from the healthy food aisle, to spot his brother with a pink buttplug in his hand. He became flushed with embarrassment when he saw it... hurrying his step towards his idiot brother.

\- Put it away!

Sam tried to reason with him, and he was really glad the store was empty, mostly because it was past midnight.

Dean giggled at his brother red cheeks and showed him the thing.

\- It has a tiny remote, imagine being out, at a restaurant, a hunt, sleeping and I press this.

He pressed the buttom though the package, making Sam shift in embarasment.

\- Let's buy it.

He says and goes to the cashier with it,a shiver goes down on Sam's spine looking at that thing in Dean's hand.

Dean enjoys this too much...Sam thinks as he followed him to the cashier who was red too, seeing the sex toy.

\- Come on Sammy, you look like a tomato...by the way, where's your rabbit food?

Sam looks at his hands, he was so embrassed he forgot his basket.

He rushed to get it while Dean laughed.

He pushed his magazines, protein bars and "the thing" forward to the cashier while waiting for Sam.  
The cashier was surprised to see the butt plug and also amuzed by Sam's tomato red face.  
Sam didn't noticed the amused smile on her face as he was trapped imagining that thing in him during a hunt.

\- Have a good day, sir.

The cashier said smiling and Dean winked at Sam 

\- Sure would be.

He pays.

\- I m going to the bathroom, long way, no toilet.

Dean took the thing with him and let Sam a knowing face, as "follow me so I can stuck it up your ass" face.

The cashier couldn't hold her smile and looked at Sam while scanning his food.  
Sam smiled embrassed, letting his dimples show a little .

\- I m sorry, my br... boyfriend...is very....

Boyfriend...Sam analyzed the word. Could he call Dean that? Would he get a punch in the face if Dean hears that?

\- Hot.

She continues, winking.

Sam looked down wanted to take the bags but the lady places a hand over them.

\- They'll wait for you here.

Well, if this wasn't the most forward,, go get a buttplug in your ass" ever...

Sam started thinking, does he even want that? It's so weird, and embarrassing...and, hot...Dean having control over him like that.

He exhaled, refusing to think too much about it and headed to the bathroom.  
He didn't looked back, glad that he probably won't see the girl ever again.

Sam opened the men's bathroom door, looking around for Dean when he suddenly got dragged in a toilet cabin.

His instinct went for the gun but he relaxed when he saw Dean's smiling figure.

\- Hey, Sammy.

He comes closer to his face, letting out hot air on his lips while holding his hands pinned near his body.

\- You scared me!

He takes his hands out of the grip and tries to make an annoyed face, but fails.

\- What are doing, Sammy?

Oh, no, Sam thought, he won't beg for it, it wasn't his stupid idea.

\- I come to take a leak.

He bites back, annoyed this time, but Dean just giggled.

\- Yeah? Not having anything to do with...this?

He suddenly grabs his hard dick, making Sam moan loud.

\- Dean...

The green eyed man started to rub his hand over the fabric of Sam's jeans, making his knees go soft, breathing shalowy though his mouth.  
Sam closes his eyes, enjoying the feeling.

\- Dean, touch me.

\- What was that, Sammy?

\- Touch me, please... I need it.

If he wasn't this horny, he would scream at himself for acting so dependet and like a horny teenager who just discovered dick but Dean ... Dean touches were so ...good.

He takes Sam right hand and easily manevrates him, making him turn over, cheek glued on the cold wall.

Dean placed his hands on Sam hips, dragging them a little closer to him, letting some free spacece so his hand can unzip his pants.

Sam rubbed himself against Dean's dick, still covered in his pants.

\- Excited, huh?

Dean kissed Sam neck, making him shiver.  
He slowly traces Sam abs with his hand, while kissing him, exploring his body, teasing Sam, every time his hand came closer to his dick, Dean took it away, touching his abs, chest or other parts of his body.

\- Dean, stop it.

\- Stop what, baby?

Dean wanted to sound serios, not knowing, but his amused tone betrayed his games.

\- The teasing, just fuck me.

\- Fuck you?

He lets out a smile, Sam couldn't see it, but damn he could feel it, burning hot against his whole body.

\- Yes, please fuck me.

He hears an unzip, departing his legs more in excitement.

Dean lowered Sam pants along with his underwear, touching his buttcheeks, howering his hand over Sam needy hole.

Sam was already moaning, minutes before coming, yet he didn't got anything.

\- Please Dean, just... fuck... I need you inside me, I want to feel you filling me.

Dean let out a satisfied sound, positioning himself at Sam's entrace.

Sam wanted to yell a thank you but he suddenly was full.

\- Fuck...

Is all he could manage to say though deep breathes.

Dean stood still a second.

\- Are you...?

\- Yes, move please.

He placed his hand over Dean's who was resting it on his hip.

Dean started moving, slow at first, but harder, and deeper soon.

Sam moaned loud, glad nobody would hear him...except the cashier.

Note to self: put a bag on your head when leaving.

But he didn't cared about that now, he only cared about Dean and their connection and the feeling of his brother big cock inside him, moving hungrily in his body, connecting them together with this carnal act.

Sam moved his hips too, too eager for more, for a deeper connection.

Dean moved his free hand up,along Sam's chest, to his neck, grabbing it softly.

\- Oh, yes, Dean... fuck...

He said before Dean even reached his neck, but the idea of chocking was already making his insides tingle.

Dean grabbed Sam neck, his fingers curling around Sam'zls soft skin, making the younger man bite his lip.

Sam spread his legs more, letting Dean more place to work, he could feel Dean's balls at his entrace, pumping in him like crazy, nails in his hip, holding him still and the hand on his neck, choking him....it made him insane.

He started getting warmer, orgasm building up in his muscles.

\- Dean, I coming.

He barely said it though the load moans he made.

\- Come for me, Sammy.

Dean's words were enough, Sam closed his eyes tight and felt the hot liquid leaving his body.

Dean continued a few more minutes until he was done too, leaving his softening cock inside Sam.

\- Are you going to take it out? 

Sam asked, curious of what was he planning.

He hears his brother searching something in his pockets and soon Dean took his dick out, quickly, not letting any cum drop out of Sam before putting the buttplug in.

\- Dean, no.

\- Yes.

Is all he said and dragged Sam pants up, slapping his rear, and left the cabin, going to the sink to clean himself.

Sam tightened his anal muscles, curious about the sensation, it was...weird...but pleasureable, having Dean's cum inside him...it made him deel... dirty, but good.

He got out too, cleaning himself.

They left the gas station after Dean took the food.

Sam went directly to the car, being to emabrassed to face the cashier.

Dean started to drive, smiling, satisfied.

Sam stood eager for the next ten minutes, wondering when his idiotic brother would press the damn remote, making him feel the vibration...but it didn't happen....not yet at least.

*** 

Sam woke up suddenly, a weird sensation coming from his lower body part.

Soon he realised.

Dean was pressing the remote.

\- Dean!

Dean was laughing, taking his thumb off the button.

\- How does it feel, Sammy?

He eyed him sassily, but Sam didn't really had a response...he wanted more.

\- It feels...good.

He admitted, embarrassed, avoiding Dean's eyes, who smiled satisfied pressing the button again.

Sam closed his eyes, concentrating on the feeling, letting out a soft breathe.

\- Aaahh...

He lowered his hand, tracing his pants, squeazing his erection gently while his other hand went above his head, holding the chair.

\- You like that, baby?

Dean asked, rising the vibration frecvency, making Sam bit his lip, rising his hips, closing his eyes, and tightening his hole against the pink toy inside of him.

-Yes, Dean, it's so good...

Sam still had his eyes closing, and lowered his hand, opening his jeans, letting the hard cock he had pop out.

Sam started massaging it slowly, concentrating on the feeling inside him while Dean played with the vibration power and frecvency.

\- I'm not letting you take that out of you ever again.

Dean said satified with the imagine he was getting, his brother moaning, jerking off with a butt-plug in his tight hole.

Sam liked the idea, keeping it inside of him, letting Dean have control over him where and when he pleased.

\- Ah, Dean I'm...

Sam didn't got to finish before white liquid left his body though a few load moans.

\- Damn it, Sam, you stained baby!


End file.
